That New Summer
by GrlwitSpunk224
Summary: Terri has gone back for a second year of camp. Everything is going to be perfect! right?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the original characters from Raise Your Voice, but I do own Laura**

"Hurry up Terri, the train is about to leave" Terri ran to the station and hugged her mom.

"Thanks for everything. I'll call you when I get there Mom""You better! Take care. I love you" Terri

smiled and got on the train. Terri gave her ticket to the man and grabbed a seat. "I hope your ride

will be enjoyable Ms… Fletcher." the man smiled and gave her back the ticket. "It will, thank you"

Terri grabbed a pillow and started to drift off. She awoke with the train blowing it's

horn. She got off the train and found a taxi. This time I will not let anyone steal anything, she

thought. She laughed remembering what had happened last year. When she arrived to the dorms she

smiled and called Jay. Jay was Terri's boyfriend from the summer before.

"Jay, I'm here" "Hey Terri" She smiled when she heard his voice. "Wait right there!", he told her.

She stood there and saw him come down the hall. She squealed and hugged him.

"I missed you!", she squealed again. "That's good because we would have a problem if you didn't." Terri

smiled and kissed Jay. "Guys go get a room!" Terri knew that voice and turned around. Denise and Kiwi.

"Guys Oh my gosh!" She ran and hugged Denise. "So up to being roomies again?", Denise smiled."So where's

Robin and Sloan?", asked Terri. Jay laughed and looked at Kiwi. "Well you won't believe this but there

off together in England." Terri opened her mouth and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you

serious?", Terri exclaimed. "No Joke", Jay laughed." Well Robin must have changed", Terri laughed and

grabbed her suitcase. Just then a girl rang the door and Jay ran to it. "Ask her the password", Terri

laughed and starting walking with Denise. "I'm going to go grab some grub want anything?", asked Kiwi.

"Yeah, I want caffeine", Denise replied. "Same here", Terri replied. "Two cokes got it" Kiwi ran off and

Jay came up with the new girl. "I was wondering if you would ever come back", laughed Terri. Jay smiled

and introduced Terri and Denise the new girl. " This is Laura, she plays the piano, flute and sings" Terri

noticed the girl was drop dead gorgeous. "That's awesome!", Denise smiled and shook hands. "Need help with

anything just ask", said Jay and grabbed Terri's hands. "Jay! Don't just leave her here ", whispered Terri

. "She'll be fine with Denise. Right?" Denise nodded and Jay took Terri's suitcase. After they had put her

suitcase in the room Terri and Jay went up to the roof. "Our secret getaway" Jay smiled and kissed Terri.

"This is one summer not to forget", whispered Terri. Jay held her close and they rocked back and forth looking at the stars.

**This is my first story so please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Terri fell out of bed and grabbed her towel.

She looked and saw Denise had already left. Just then her

cell phone went off and she grabbed it. "Hello", she croaked.

" I'll be waiting downstairs to go to the meeting see you in

a bit BABE!" Terri laughed and got in the shower. Terri didn't

take long and decided to go down stairs a bit earlier than

planned. She saw Laura in the lobby and went to go talk. Then she

noticed Jay was with her. They were laughing and something

inside Terri made her angry. She realized she knew better and

that she should live the way Paul would want her to. She tried to

erase the anger and caught up with them. "Your early" Jay smiled

and gave Terri a peck on the cheek. "Lets get going you guys,  
said Laura and Jay agreed. When they got to the meeting it reminded

her of her first year. Not many different people were here but

she did notice new comers. Mr. Gantry, the camps manager,started

his speech and at the end everyone headed for their classes. Terri

headed for Mr. Torvald's class and took at seat. " What's up my

peeps?" Terri had remembered the teachers funkiness and smiled.

Mr. Torvald handed out music and the group started it. In the

piece there were two solos. Terri was determined to get one of them.

"Okay lets have Laura try the first solo and Terri the second",

announced Mr. Torvald," Remember this is just for now all of you

will have the chance to try out." Terri was pumped and couldn't

wait. When Laura went first her sound was amazing. It almost

knocked the wind out of Terri. "We got ourselves the twin of

Karen Carpenter", joked Mr. Torvald. But something inside Terri

believed him. Again she felt another pang of jealousy and gave

it all she had when her part came. "Well Ms. Fletcher still got

it" Terri smiled and did her special hand shake to Mr. Torvald.

She smiled to Laura. After class Terri went up to Laura and

asked if she wanted to hang out. "I would love to thanks Terri,  
smiled Laura. Terri felt better knowing she could watch Laura 

and went to find Jay. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you want to do?", asked Jay. Denise went to practice and Kiwi and Laura had went to eat lunch

. Terri thought that maybe something was happening with Kiwi and Laura. Terri was proved wrong because

Jay told her Kiwi just wanted to be friends. She thought Laura probably felt the same way. Which didn't help

because Jay and Laura had become close after the two days at Hillman."Terri?" Terri stopped thinking about

Laura and smiled. "I'm not really hungry." "Okay well would you want to go rent a movie?", asked Jay. Terri

thought it would be great to cuddle up with Jay and watch a movie. When they got to Terri's room she opened

the door. They sat down and watched the movie. When finished they went to find Kiwi and Laura. "What have

you two been up to?", asked Kiwi. "We watched a movie", answered Jay. "That's all!", asked Kiwi. Jay smiled

and looked at Terri. "Yup, you have a problem with that?" Kiwi laughed and the friends walked back to the

dorms. Changing the subject, Laura asked about last summer. That time Terri laughed and held unto Jay's hand.

"Well… everything", smiled Terri. "Sometimes you lovebirds make me sick", laughed Kiwi. Everyone laughed and

Terri couldn't wish for anything more. Friends, love, and happiness. "Everything seems perfect", whispered Terri. The

next morning Terri got up and realized she had left her cell phone at Laura's dorm. She decided to get it back after

she showered. "Laura, it's me Terri" She knocked on the door, but no one answered. "Laura" The door opened

and Terri was greeted by Laura'sroom mate. "Laura left with …what's his name." "I don't know could you

tell me?", asked Terri. "Jay", the girl answered. Terri started to feel flustered. "Oh really, if they come back

could you tell them I know" The girl looked puzzled. "Know what?" Terri turned around seeing Laura behind her.

"Oh I know the game your trying to play ", Terri yelled. "Terri calm down what's this all about?" Terri couldn't take

it and ran back to her room. She found Denise still getting dressed. "What's wrong?", asked Denise. "That Laura

has ruined everything", screamed Terri. "Terri calm down" Terri realized she was getting to worked up and sat

down on her bed. Denise decided to leave Terri there and to think out her problems. Around 9, right before classes

started,Jay came knocking on her door. " Terri classes are starting in 12 minutes hurry up." Terri decided she

would go to classes and picked up her bag. She opened the door and saw wonderful, awesome Jay standing

there. She scratched it out of her head and ignored him. "Terri!" She kept walking and he ran to her."What is

going on?", he asked. "What don't you tell me", asked Terri and she kept walking. He tried to stop her but

knew she wouldn't listen to him. "Remember students in two weeks we will have "Talent Show" to see who

gets the scholarship", reminded Mr. Torvald. "And tomorrow I will have the solo's posted on the board.

You all did a great job today go and have fun." Terri doubted she would and decided to go back to the dorm.

Kiwi stopped her. "Terri you seem upset, Jay being a jerk?", he joked. "Yes he is", she answered and started

to walk again. Kiwi confused didn't know if she was kidding or not. "Well I'll go beat him up!", laughed Kiwi.

Terri didn't laugh and kept walking towards the dorms. She couldn't believe that Jay could cheat on her.

Going with Laura. She had seen them flirting, but she just ignored it. Friends. She had repeated in her head.

She tried to tell herself she hadn't seen them together. It didn't work. She gotin her bed and sleep the day away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Terri got up and realized she had left her cell phone at Laura's dorm. She decided to get it back after she showered.

"Laura, it's me Terri" She knocked on the door, but no one answered. "Laura" The door opened and Terri was greeted by Laura's

room mate. "Laura left with …what's his name." "I don't know could you tell me?", asked Terri. "Jay", the girl answered. Terri started to

feel flustered. "Oh really, if they come back could you tell them I know" The girl looked puzzled. "Know what?" Terri turned around

seeing Laura behind her. "Oh I know the game your trying to play ", Terri yelled. "Terri calm down what's this all about?" Terri couldn't

take it and ran back to her room. She found Denise still getting dressed. "What's wrong?", asked Denise. "That Laura has ruined

everything", screamed Terri. "Terri calm down" Terri realized she was getting to worked up and sat down on her bed. Denise

decided to leave Terri there and to think out her problems. Around 9, right before classes started,

Jay came knocking on her door. " Terri classes are starting in 12 minutes hurry up." Terri decided she would go to classes

and picked up her bag. She opened the door and saw wonderful, awesome Jay standing there. She scratched it out of her

head and ignored him. "Terri!" She kept walking and he ran to her. "What is going on?", he asked. "What don't you tell me"

, asked Terri and she kept walking. He tried to stop her but knew she wouldn't listen to him. "Remember students in two

weeks we will have "Talent Show" to see who gets the scholarship", reminded Mr. Torvald. "And tomorrow I will have

the solo's posted on the board. You all did a great job today go and have fun." Terri doubted she would have funand decided to

go back to the dorm. Kiwi stopped her. "Terri you seem upset, Jay being a jerk?", he joked. "Yes he is", she answered

and started to walk again. Kiwi confused didn't know if she was kidding or not. "Well I'll go beat him up!", laughed

Kiwi. Terri didn't laugh and kept walking towards the dorms. She couldn't believe that Jay could cheat on her. Going

with Laura. She had seen them flirting, but she just ignored it. Friends. She had repeated in her head. She tried to tell

herself she hadn't seen them together. It didn't work. She got in her bed and sleep the day away.

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. I know this story is not the greatest but I'm trying. I appreciate all the tips and ideas. **

**XOXOXO, GrlWitSpunk224**


	5. Chapter 5

"Terri it's me Denise" Terri opened her eyes and thought maybe it was a dream. 

Then she saw Kiwi, Laura, and Jay in the room and understood it wasn't. She lifted herself

from bed and stared at Laura. "Why is SHE here", asked Terri. "She cares about you and wanted

to figure out why your so upset", replied Denise. "Just like the rest of us", replied Jay.

Terri started to cry and wished she hadn't woke up. " Jay I've seen you with Laura", Terri

whispered. Tears streamed down her face and unto her sheets. "Terri but…" Jay was interrupted by Denise.

"Kiwi I think it would be best if you and Jay left." Kiwi understood and opened the

door. Jay looked confused and hurt and just looked at Terri. When they had both left Laura

stood up. "Jay and I are not together" Terri shook her head and repeated "Liar" over and over

again. "Will you just be quiet!" Terri looked surprised and was silent. "I have a boyfriend

already, Jay is my brother." Terri's mouth dropped and stood up. "We just found out today and

didn't really want to tell anyone." Denise looked at Laura and hugged her. "I was adopted because

our mother couldn't take care of bothof us, and because his Dad is not my dad." Laura started to cry.

" When Jay and I were talking the other day we realized it and.." Terri got up and hugged Laura.

"I'm so sorry can you forgive me", asked Terri. Laura smiled and hugged Terri back.

" Of course" Terri opened the door and started running. "What are you doing?", asked Denise.

Terri stopped and said, "Apologizing"


	6. Chapter 6

Terri didn't know where Jay was but she wanted to see him. She ran to Kiwi's door and knocked but no one answered. She knocked again but silence was all Terri heard. _Think Terri, where could he be?_ She then realized he was at their favorite spot. She walked to the roof and saw Jay looking out. "I knew you were here", said Terri trying to seem funny. Jay laughed softly and sighed. He turned around and looked at her. " Terri what can I do to make you trust me?", asked Jay. She opened her mouth and paused. "Jay you know I love you but sometimes I get jealous by every passing girl that looks at you" He gazed off. She wanted to make it comfurtable between them. "Only if I was ugly", Jay said laughing. Terri smiled and knew everything would be alright. "Jay, I'm so sorry for everything. I promise to trust you more.", she whispered. Jay took Terri into his arms and hugged her. "I know you will", he replied. She took in the moment and realized nothing in the world was better than this moment. They kissed and started to walk back down to the dorms. "So you thought I flirted with my own sister?", asked Jay. Terri laughed and she kissed Jayon the cheek. "I'm just one jealous girl" Jay laughed," Yep you are" When they reached Terri's dorm they noticed that Denise and Laura were still there and Kiwi had joined them. "Hey everyone", said Terri hugging Jay. "Aww look the love boat is still working", laughed Kiwi. Everyone laughed and Laura stood up. "Terri if you don't mind I was wondering if Jay and I could do the talent show together", asked Laura. Terri nodded her head and smiled. "I wouldn't have itany other way!"

The next morning Terri and Laura walked to Mr.Torvald's class. When they reached the door Mr.Torvald was standing in the way. "Well you to ladies look like two peas in a pod." Terri and Laura laughed and Mr. Torvald moved away. The girls reached the class and went to the board and looked at the solo sheet. It read:  
1RST SOLO: LAURA 

2ND SOLO: EMILY

YOU ALL DID VERY WELL AND SOME OF YOU WERE VERY CLOSE! MR. T

Laura's face lit up. "I made it. I got a solo!" She twirled around and danced. Then she suddenly stopped. "Oh, I didn't mean to boast in your face Terri" "No problem", Terri said smiling and started to dance with Laura. Just then Mr.Torvald rentered the class and saw the girls. "Sorry but I don't think your solo includes dancing", laughed Mr.Torvald. Laura and Terri blushed and burst out laughing. "Darn it!" , replied Laura and laughed again. Mr. Torvald settled down the class and started teaching.

**I will least have 1 or 2 more chapters be4 I rap the story up. Thanx for the R & R. && sorry this was soo short my world is a little hectic rite now. 3**

**XOXOXO,  
GrlWitSpunk224**


	7. Chapter 7

The week had gone by and Terri wished the summer would never end. Jay, Terri, Laura, Denise, and Kiwi had become greater friends. Jay and Laura kept working on their song. They planned to suprise their mother. (Since Jay's mother was divorced she would go alone) Denise was praticing a cool new violin piece and as usual Kiwi had something up his sleeve. Terri was the only one stuck. Since this time around she had no partner it was harder. One night she sat at her desk trying to write new lyrics. She decided she would write about her love for Jay.

_When I saw your face for the first time_

_My world stopped spinning _

_My heart stopped beating _

_I found my self wishing for you _

_I found myself looking at you _

_For the first time I was in love_

_Good start _she thought. But couldn't think of a good chorus. She jotted more notes down. After an hour she felt like she had completed nothing. In the morning she would ask Laura if she could help with the music. She grabbed her pj's and later fell asleep.

In the morning she found Laura and started working. In the end she felt a bit better and couldn't wait to peform it. She decided she wanted to peform it to Jay before the show. When Laura and she were done she looked for Jay. "Kiwi have you seen Jay around?", asked Terri. "That boy could be in Alaska before I ever would find out", laughed Kiwi. She smiled and finaly found him at the vending machines. "Hey look it's my favorite girlfriend", laughed Jay. "I hope it's your _ONLY_ girlfriend", Terri laughed back. They kissed and Terri still felt butterflies from the very first time she kissed him. Jay leaned in for more but Terri resisted. "Jay I wanted to peform my song for you." Jay smiled. "Sure lets go" When Terri and Jay reached the piano room they found Laura sitting on the piano bench**kissing** a boy. Jay and Terri stopped at the entrace and was not payed any attention to. They decided to back away and closed the door. Terri laughed and hugged Jay. "Your sis is getting her self a boy", said Terri smiling. Jay didn't smile. "Everything okay?", asked Terri. "Didn't Laura say she had a boy friend?", asked Jay. Terri stopped smiling and frowned. "Come to think of it she did" Jay went back to the door and looked at the couple. Laura and the boy were smiling at each other and started to kiss again when Jay interrupted. "Laura who is this?", Jay asked sounding a little bit annoyed. "Oh, hey Jay", Laura replied. Still not having answered Jay's question. Laura realized it and spoke again "This is Josh" Josh turned around and looked at Jay. "You got another guy?", Josh said laughing. Jay smiled an annoyed smile and replied. "Yes she does, one back home" Laura looked at Jay and her eyes widened. "Jay this is the one from back home", said Laura laughing. "Oh", said Jay getting bright red in the face. "I leave you guys alone", said Jay closing the door. "Thanks", said Josh smiling. Jay left and Terri cracked up. "Stop it!", replied Jay getting redder.  
" I can't it was just so funny" Jay got a bit upset and Terri pouted. "My poor baby has gotten upset?", asked Terri. That time Jay laughed and hugged Terri. "Yes, and the only way to make it better is if you give me a kiss" Terri laughed and granted his wish. "We can go to the audotorrium for your little song", said Jay. When they reached the room Terri sat at the piano and started playing...

_When I saw your face for the first time_

_My world stopped spinning_

_My heart stopped beating _

_I found my self wishing for you _

_I found myself looking at you _

_For the first time I was in love_

_chorus_

_  
L-O-V-E _

_Love the thing that chases my fears away _

_Love the one thing I can depend on _

_The one thing that dosen't let me down _

_I know this is to good to be true but_

_I Love you_

_I know you think I'm crazy_

_I know you think I'm strange_

_But this is what happens when I'm this way _

_Nothing could bring me down _

_When you hold me close _

_My troubles disaper_

_chorus_

_  
L-O-V-E _

_Love the thing that chases my fears away_

_Love the one thing I can depend on _

_The one thing that dosen't let me down _

_I know this is to good to be true but _

_I Love you _

_I love you _

_Yes I do Ahhhhhh Yeah..._

Terri looked up and saw Jay with a smile on his face. "I love you too", Jay replied. Terri smiled and their eyes locked.

**(I just randomly made that song up so if I broke any laws or anything SORRY i didnt know)  
ps: I dont care if any1 wants to use it cause I think it's awful**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank You everyone for reviewing! I Really Appreciate it. I've been out of town so sorry for the wait. Here's the final chapter...maybe Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXO,**

**Jessica**

* * *

"I can't believe it's the last day!", sighed Denise. Terri nodded and took her hair out of the towel. "I certainly won't miss that shower, it's

creepy", replied Terri. Denise laughed and started to put her make-up on. "Jay said he wanted to spend a week with me in the fall", said

Terri smiling. "I can't believe that Jay and you haven't married yet." Terri laughed and hoped one day that would become true. "I'm only a

junior and he's starting his senior year", replied Terri making a face. "Since we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't love Cause we can't

hit the club, they be trying to say we too young I ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to know We

got that young love, young love We lucky cause we got that young love", Denise said in her best Chris Brown voice. As Terri laughed

the phone went off. Denise picked it up. "Yo I'm Chris Brown" Terri silenty laughed and hoped it wasn't her parents hearing Denise make

a fool out of herself. "She might" Denise kept talking and Terri started to get dressed. As Terri started to put her hair up Denise motioned

for Terri. Denise took away the reciever and covered it with her hand. "It's Jay he has something important to tell you", Denise said not

smiling. Terri nodded and took the reiever. "Hey", said Jay. "Hey, what did you want to tell me?" Denise sighed. "Terri, my cousin Mike

has been kidnapped" Terri frowned, "I'm really sorry Jay can I do anything to help?" "No, they found him two hours ago and he's dead."

Terri heard Jay choke up. "He was really close to me, like a brother... The reason I called you is that I'm leaving really soon with my

Mom to go to my Aunt's and I just wanted to say goodbye",said Jay, " Since my Aunt and alot of family lives in England I was thinking

about living there." Terri felt tears streaming down her face. "Really? What about me?",Terri whispered. "Well, I don't want to lose you"

"Jay, England is so far away..." "Terri I want to marry you!", Jay sounding more cheerful. "Jay I'm not even a senior yet, I know my

parents wouldn't approve." "Thats why you and I would wait for each other." "Jay really" "I'm serious. Wait until your...21 and think

about it" "Jay it's so far away. I'll call you later I promise" Jay sighed. "Terri I love you" "I love you too" "In England I'll call you." Terri

felt more tears coming. "I guess your not coming this fall?",asked Terri. "Maybe after I get situated in England...you could visit me next

summer." "See you later" With that Terri hung up the phone. Denise had left leaving a note for Terri.

_T,_

_If theres anything I can do. You can always call me! Good luck today!_

_XOXOXOXO,_

_D_

Terri had forgotten all about the peformance. She quickly finished getting dressed and headed out. When she got back stage she saw the

theater being filled. Terri found a seat back stage and did her mental warm-ups. She silently hoped that she could be strong again.

"Terri?" Terri turned around and saw Laura. "Hey Laura" Terri smiled and felt better with a friend who felt the same as her. "I'm guessing

Jay told you", said Laura trying to smile. "Yeah, Laura I'm really sorry you couldn't peform with Jay",said Terri. Terri felt so bad for

Laura. It was her chance to meet her mother and it had blown away. "Are you still peforming?",asked Terri. "No, without Jay the song is

nothing" Laura start to cry. "I really wanted to meet her and sing with Jay. He has told me so much about her...I just wanted to meet her

in person." Terri didn't know the pain Laura was going through. Kiwi came over and joined Laura and Terri. "As the joker of our group I

say be happy" Laura laughed and wiped her tears away. "Terri good luck! You too Jay", said Laura as she walked away. Terri smiled

and walked over to the stage. She could hear the talent show starting. She looked out and saw her parents and aunt. They smiled and

Terri smiled and waved. "First today is Mike Leigh" Terri watched as the peformances went on and then she heard her name. "Please

welcome Terri Fletcher" The crowd clapped and she smiled. The piano started and she started to sing. She wanted Jay so badly to be

backstage, but he wasn't. She keep looking out in the crowd. Then out of no where she saw Jay coming in and sat down. She caught his

eye and they locked. She felt a tear roll down her eye and kept singing

_I know this is to good to be true but_

_I Love you_

_I know you think I'm crazy_

_I know you think I'm strange_

_But this is what happens when I'm this way _

She saw Jay smile and she smiled back. When she finished the song she looked into Jay's eye and mouthed I love you. He mouthed it

back and they smiled. She walked off they stage and back stage everyone was appaluding. "Thanks guys",she said. She walked back

into the crowd looking for Jay. Denise was up and she was playing her violin. She looked where he was sitting but he was gone. She

thought he must have left. Terri walked outside to get fresh air. She caught Jay with his suitcase and guitar sitting on a bench.Terri ran to

him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey", she said. "Hey", Jay said smiling. They started to kiss. When they needed oxygen they both leaned

back. "My Mom is coming soon so we can leave" She nodded. "I'm really going to miss you", said Terri. "Please just think about my

offer. If we just wait. I really want to marry you" Terri sighed. "Thats to far ahead in my life Jay. I promise when I'm 21 I will think about

the proposal", said Terri. "Okay, you better go", said Jay. She smiled and kissed him. They smiled at each other. "TERRI COME ON

THEIR ANNOUCING THE WINNER",said Kiwi. Jay laughed and Terri ran over. "Bye", he mouthed. She ran in and sat down. "This

year has been one of the best. We would like to reward the scholarship to Terri Fletcher" Terri stood up and went to the stage. She

started to feel tears. This time the tears were for joy. She felt right in the world. After everyone went out and she met her parents and

aunt. "Sweetie that was so beautiful!", said Terri's Mom. Terri hugged them and started filling them on her week...

* * *

**5 Years Later...**

**So far Terri and Denise are room mates at Indiana University. Terri is studying Voice and trying to get her Bachelor of Music in Peformance. Denise is studying Music and trying to get her Bachelor of Music for the violin. Terri tried to keep a long distant relationship with Jay. After 2 years he stopped returning her calls. She was devasted and mopped around. Finally she had given up. Being her Junior year in college she decided she needed to start looking for the right guy. She started dating and finally met Scott Lark, and he was studying Buisness. Terri is a happy Senior in college and is hoping Scott and her will be together forever.**

"Come on Ter we gotta go to dinner" She grabbed her purse and got out of the dorm. "Sorry Scott", she said still applying make-up.

Scott closed the mirror and put her make-up in the bag. "I like you with out make-up too" Terri laughed and kissed Scott. He smiled and

they both walked down the steps. Terri and Scott kept a converstation rolling as they got to the restaurant. "This is a nice place", said

Terri. "Well it has been 2 years since we started dating", replied Scott. Terri smiled, she was so lucky to have Scott. They kissed and got

out of the car. When they entered the restaurant the place was stirring with people and waiters. "Hi I'm Scott Lark. I made a reseveration

here" The hostess looked up. "Table for two" The woman spoke with a french accent, not from Indiana. They sat down and ordered

drinks. "I can't believe we're almost done with this year", said Terri. Scott nodded and started to cough. "Are you okay Scott?"

Suddenely 5 waiters came over and set a cake on their table. Terri laughed. "Excuse me we didn't order this cake I'm sorry...'' Then Terri

looked at the cake and in pink icing it said WILL YOU MARRY ME TERRI? Terri started to cry. Scott got up from the table and

kneeled on the floor. He held up one of the prettiest rings Terri had ever seen. Scott smiled. "Terri I love you. I couldn't imagine my life

without you. Will you marry me?" Terri was about to answer when her phone went off. "Leave it", said Scott. "I can't my Grandmother is

still sick it might be my Mom" She picked up her purse and answered the phone. "Hello?", she asked. "Hey it's me Jay" Terri's mouth

dropped and her heart stopped. "Jay?" Scott looked up and their eyes locked. "Who's Jay?", asked Scott. "Terri I'm sorry if I ever did

anything to you. I don't know why you stopped calling so I thought you were over with me. If your not I would love to ask you to keep

that promise." Terri started to cry. " You stopped calling Jay what was I supposed to do?", said Terri. Scott got up to comfort her but

she held up her hand. Jay became silent. Terri started crying harder. "Terri will you marry me?"

* * *

_**So my next chapter will be the last. I really hope you've enjoyed this story. I tried to make the characters identical to the movie. So you'll have to find out about Terri. And you never know there might be a sequel to That New Summer. Keep your eye out! For the next Chapter. **_

_**WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE: Scott, her college sweetie or Jay, her camp lover?**_

_**Please I would like least 7 reviews before I post the new chapter. THANKS **_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Grlwitspunk224**_

_**ps: I will be camp for a week so I might be later than usual.**_

_**pps: Dosen't this sound like a soap opera? LOL Everything with Hilary Duff is a soap.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. I lied about 2 things. (Which prob will make you guyz happy) Before I say anything I want to thank Moonlight19, puppylove223223,XxNightGodessxX,Chris89, and xoxo-loza-xoxo! Thanks for posting. Now I'll tell you my secret**

**1. I didn't wait for 7 reviews. I felt bad because I hadn't posted anything in a while. Thats just plain rude**

**2. THIS WILL NOT i repeat _WILL NOT BE THE LAST CHAPTER._**

**I have relized I have to much to write for just one more chapter. Other than that please reply after you read. :-) **

**XOXOXOXO,**

**GrlWitSpunk224**

Terri sat in shock. "Terri?", Jay asked, "Terri?" Suddenly it hit Terri hard. Jay and Scott had asked her to marry them. She started to

get light-headed and fainted. She fell out of the chair and Scott caught her. After 2 minutes Terri awoke. "Ter are you okay?", asked

Scott. Terri tried to look and thought it was Jay. She tried to get up. " I've missed you", said Terri and leaned in for a kiss. Scott and Terri

broke away. "It was only for two minutes", laughed Scott. Terri shook her head and realized it was Scott. _Stupid_ she thought. _You love _

_Scott! Right? _Terri couldn't decide. She realized Jay might still be on the phone. She got up and grabbed the phone from the table.

"Hello?",asked Terri but no one answered. "Darn it" said Terri under her breath. "I wanna know who you were talking to? Why were

you crying?", asked Scott. "It was a friend I hadn't heard in a long time" She wasn't lying but why did she feel like she was. _We're more _

_than friends. _"Okay well you never answered my question", said Scott smiling. Terri hesatated. _You guys are perfect for each other. _

_Say yes!_ "Yes!", she said smiling. It felt right. She had been dating him and Jay had been out of the picture. Why would he step in now?

_Hello Scott, goodbye Jay._ Scott kissed her pasionatily and held her close. "I love you" she whispered. He picked her up and swung her

around. She laughed and totally forget a guy named Jay. When they got back to her dorm Scott kissed her and they both didn't want to

let go. He started to walk away and came back and kissed her again."Sweet dreams", Scott said smiling. He walked away and she

sighed. _I am so lucky!_ She looked at her ring and smiled. When she opened the door she saw Denise watching T.V. "How was your

date?", asked Denise not turning around to see Terri. "I got engaged", said Terri. Denise screamed and jumped up. She hugged Terri.

"Oh my gosh that ring is gorgeous!" Terri frowned. "Guess what else happened" Denise shrugged. "Jay called" Denise's jaw dropped.

"No way. It's been two years and now he calls. What a jerk" Terri shrugged. "I guess so" Terri went in her room and got dressed for

bed. She climbed into bed and looked at her ring again. "I'm going to be Mrs. Scott Lark", whispered Terri and fell asleep.

The next morning Terri woke up with a terrible headache. "I'm glad I don't have classes today", she muttered. Streaching she looked at

the clock. 10:00AM She decided to take a shower and grabbed a towel from her closet. She was just about done when she heard her

cell phone ring. She quickly got out. She answered her phone, suds and all. "Hello?", asked Terri. "Hey this is Jay. Before you do

anything can you just open the door" Terri frowned. "Jay I..." "Just open the door." Without thinking she quickly got dressed and

wrapped the towel in her hair. She went to the front and opened the door. There stood Jay with flowers and a cell phone in his hand.

"Surprise", said Jay smiling. His british accent was clear and strong. "Hey", she said not knowing what to do. "Can I come in?", asked

Jay. "Sure" Terri didn't know what she was doing she pretended like nothing had ever happened. She went to her room and said she be

right back. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I look silly" She brushed her hair and took off her ring. A voice in her head kept asking

her why she just took off her engagement ring. Terri felt as if a robot had taken over her body. "Okay I'm back", she said smiling. Jay

was sitting on the couch. "Cool, I wanted to talk" Terri smiled and sat down. "Terri I want to forget about the past while I was in England

. Somehow we lost track of each other. I never wanted that to happen. Terri I still and always will love you." Jay leaned in and kissed her

on the cheek. Terri felt herself blushing. "I want that to Jay" Jay smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She leaned in to and they started to kiss.

She leaned back and said "I will always love you to" Jay smiled and kissed her palm. They started to kiss again. They heard a knock on

the door. "Let me get that",said Jay. He opened the door to see Scott smiling. "Hey Ter..." Scott had a puzzled look on his face. "Hey

mate", said Jay. "Terri who is this?" Jay smiled, "I'm her boyfriend" Terri just sat there trying to retrace what she had just done in the last

10 minutes. _You kissed him Terri. He's not your fiance. _"Your boyfriend? Well I'm her fiance", said Scott angrily. Scott looked at Terri.

"Thanks for not telling me sooner it would have just broken my heart", Scott said sacarsictly. Scott left and slammed the door. Jay looked

at Terri. "Where's the ring?" Terri started to cry. "In my room" Jay looked furious. "Thats just great Terri. You didn't say anything about a

ring when we started kissing. Oh and you love me do you? What about him?" Jay paced the room. "Jay what was I supossed to do you

left me?", said Terri. "Wait" "I did but you never came. I can't wait for the rest of my life thinking, Oh Jay will come. No I had to get over

you. You had shown me you had no interest when you stopped calling. So I moved on" said Terri now getting mad. Jay opened the door.

"Thats great for you. Just leave me out of your life." With that Jay slammed the door. Terri just rolled up into a ball on the couch and

cried.

**Intense I know! I love doing cliff hangers. Sorry :-) Please review. I wanna try to get 5 reviews. IF not I will post a new chapter in a week.**

**Obrigado,**

**Grlwitspunk224**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so your asking for more. And I got the reviews I wanted so here we are. BTW I plan to end it after the 15th chapter. So you think your ready for drama. READ ON:-)**

**xoxo,**

**Grlwitspunk224**

**ps: there is alcohol refferrance (sp) but the person is 22 years old and he dosen't get drunk. **

After a while Denise came back to the dorm to see Terri crying. "Terri, are you okay?", asked Denise. Terri shook her head.

"Jay...Scott...it's... over", said Terri crying after every word. "Okay what about Jay?", asked Denise. Terri calmed down and wiped her

tears. "Jay came over and we talked. Then Scott came over and got really mad. Then Jay left" Denise rolled her eyes. "Why does Jay

have to ruin everything" Terri frowned. "He told me he lost my phone number and thats why he stopped calling" Denise sighed, "Terri

ever heard of an operator" Terri started to cry all over again. "Girl you gotta get over him. You spent two years crying about him. Now

you met Scott. Don't blow it" Terri agreed and got up. "I'm going over to Scott's to apologize" Terri grabbed her things and ring. When

she got there she saw that the door was open. "Scott?" She peeked her head in the door. There lay Scott with a beer and chips on the

floor. It looked as if he had been crying too. "Terri" She nodded and went to his side. "I tried to get drunk but I think the taste of beer is

awful", said Todd laughing. Terri looked at the beer seeing it was still full. "Scott we need to talk" Scott shook his head. "Nah you got

him" Terri started to feel tears come down. "He was my first love. Then he left me for England and I found you. He called the other night

and asked me to marry him. I didn't know he still thought me as his girlfriend. Then today he came over and he just started kissing me...

I'm really sorry Scott." Scott now how tears coming down his eyes. "Terri I love you but right now I need some space to think. Maybe

we could talk later. I still want to marry you. Don't say yes or no right now. Just think about it" Terri nodded. "I think I need to find

myself", said Terri getting up.She kissed Scott's cheek and left. Terri headed back to her dorm and saw Jay standing in the doorway. "Jay

move" "No, I need to confess something to you" Terri opened her door. "What Jay?" Jay looked down at his feet. " I didn't lose your

number. It's just that we were so far away from each other and I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. So I started to date but no one

compared to you. I realize now that I love you" Terri stared at Jay. "Thats just great", and slammed the door. Denise was studying on the

couch. "I'm starting to hate Jay", said Terri throwing her keys on the table. "I would to if I were you" Terri grabbed her books and

started to study. The next thing she knew she heard her cell ring and realized she had been sleeping on her book. She ran to her room

and grabbed the phone. "Hello?", Terri said still asleep. "Ms. Fletcher this is Dr. Hardens it seems that Jay Reed ( I don't know his last

name) has gotten in a severe car crash and his sister Laura Greenbeard has asked for you" Terri wrote the address of the hospital and got

in her car. Terri's older brother had gotten in a car crash years ago and rembered the horror. She reached the hospital and found Laura

sitting at one of the chairs in the waiting room. "Terri? Oh Terri I'm so worried about Jay. I was sitting at class when I get a call from this

doctor saying my brother is severly injurged" Terri hugged Laura and let her cry on her shoulder." The night before Jay said that he was

going to propose to you so I though you might want to be here" A muffled laugh came out of Terri. "We're not engaged Laura" Laura

looked suprised. "Well I just thought that..." "Ladies I have some bad news" Terri turned to see a docor. "It seems that Jay is...

**TUNE IN NEXT WEEK (or give me 6 reviews ) TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...**

**PS: Sorry for this chapter being short. I promise the next one will be better!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey,**

**Okay so Jay is dead? I don't know... Well yes I know but you don't sooooo READ ON!**

**Oh and after PLEASE PLEASE review :-)**

**xoxo,**

**GrlWitspunk224**

**LAST CHAPTER if you don't remember...**

"Ladies I have some bad news" Terri turned to see a doctor. "It seems that Jay is..." Terri looked straight into the doctors eyes. _Jay please don't be dead._ "Jay has had a comatose. He cannot have any vistors today. You can see him tommorrow Ms. Greenbeard. Ms.Fletcher since you are the fiance you can see him for 10 minutes. "But I'm", Terri tried to explain but she had Scott's ring on and she decided she should see Jay. When she got in the room she saw Jay.He had his eyes closed. "He can hear you but cannot talk", said the doctor in a hush tone. Terri nodded and got closer. He had a cut on his left cheek and his head was bandaged. "He had a cut on his head but we cleaned that up" Terri nodded again and took Jay's hand. "I'm here Jay" , said Terri, "Your safe" Terri got up. "The second he wakes up please call me" The doctor nodded and lead Terri to the exit. With that Terri got in her car and sat looking at her hands. "Who am I supossed to be with?", she asked to no one in particular. She grabbed her cell and called her Aunt. "Hey Terbear" Terri smiled. "Hey, can we talk?" "Sure whats up?" "Well yesterday I was engaged by Scott, you know my boyfriend" "Oh thats great!" Terri frowned. "Yeah well Jay called and to make a long story short we ended up kissing" "On the phone?" Terri laughed then frowned again. "No at my dorm. It was not making out but I was still kissing ...well not my fiance. Then to make matters worse Scott ends up at the door" Terri heard her Aunt sigh. "Terri, I thought you were done with Jay" "I did too" "Well then why are you calling me?" " Jay's in a comatose" "Oh" "Well honey if you love him you need to tell Scott" "I don't know I'm really confused" That time Terri sighed. "Ask yourself this could you see yourself getting old with Jay and having kids or do you see Scott" Terri put the receiver away from her mouth and thought. "I see... Scott" "Then why are you bothering with Jay" "I don't know", Terri said getting upset. "Honey, I'm sorry but I can't help you with this" Terri said goodbye and hung up. She leaned up against her car and closed her eyes. Terri then drove to Scott's dorm. "Scott" , Terri said knocking on the door. The door opened with Scott smiling. Terri was suprised. "Hi?" "Hey Ter" "Scott can we talk?" "Sure Terri" She stepped inside and took a seat. Scott I hear because I want to tell you I want to marry you. I want this thing about Jay to disaper like nothing happened" Scott nodded and was silent. They sat their for what seem to Terri as an hour when Scott got up and opened the door. "Bye Terri" She looked and Scott. "Bye?" "Yeah bye" "Scott I just told you I want to marry you and you just said bye" "I'm tired" "So?" "So I want to go to bed" Terri got angry. "FINE" She got out and was about to walk away when the door opened. "And I want to marry you to", said Scott and kissed Terri. They stood there just holding the moment and just for effect Terri popped her leg. "Bye" Terri laughed. "Bye!" She walked away and heard her cell phone ring. She answered it "Hello?" "TERRI. TERRI. TERRI. WHY SCOTT? WE WERE MEANT TO BE!"

RING , RING, RING "Wha.. I.. huh?" Terri woke up and realized she had been dreaming. "Hello?" "This is Nurse Klein I have been told to tell you Jay is out of the comatose and can see vistors. Terri turned got out of the car and realized she was still at the hospital to. _Good timing._ She found Jays room and saw Jay was awake. "Hey", she whispered. "Hey yourself", he smiled. " I heard that my fiance was coming and I didn't know who was showing up" Terri laughed. "They said I'll be here for two more days" "Thats it?" "The doctor said now that I'm out of my coma that other than that I'm was fine and the bandages would heal" Terri smiled "Thats great" "I'm lucky to be alive" "Yeah you are" Then the doctor came at the door. "Jay needs to take more testing and you can see him again in 30 minutes" Terri nodded and headed out. Her cell phone rang and she went to the waiting room. "Hello" She heard Scott. "Hey. I given some thought and I think that its best that we break up for now. You just found Jay again and if things don't work out call me" Terri gasped. "Scott I" "Terri don't say anything. I can't compete with a guy who's still winning your heart. Goodbye for now" She heard the phone click. She took off the ring and put it in her bag.

**So Scott's gone. I think it's a bit sad. Scott was a great guy too. But we all know Terri and Jay have to get together... Right!**

**ps: Somebody Jay knows comes into town and mixes things up... UH OH**

**SO COME ON IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO AND WHAT THEN CLICK THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW! please I'd like 8 reviews (I know I'm getting greedy but all you have to do is press that button) or I will post a new chapter a week from now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I didn't get the 8 reviews I wanted. But I felt bad for the FAITHFUL fans that did review. So here you go...**

Terri didn't cry. She just sat there looking at the ground. "Ms.Fletcher the test are done" She nodded and went back in the room. "Terri

we need to seriously talk", said Jay." I know we do" Terri sat next to Jay and sighed. "Scott broke up with me" Jay threw up his hands.

"Oh so now that he's out I'm in? I'm glad to know that I'm second on your list" Terri shook her head. "No Jay. I love you. I'm sorry it

took me a while to realize it" Jay calmed down. "I'm lucky you still love me. I was such a jerk not calling you. Please forgive me" Terri

nodded her head. "Yeah well we both messed up", said Terri. Jay smiled. "I need to get going I have a class early tommorrow" "Okay",

said Jay still grinning. They kissed and the world seemed to freeze. "Bye Romeo" Jay laughed and she walked out of the room. She

walked to her car and saw someone fimilar. The girl was tall, thin, and had wavy blond locks. She wore a mini skirt and a shirt that said

"Think Again" and designer sunglasses. Then it hit her. ROBIN! Terri went over to Robin and said hi. Robin looked at Terri and rolled

her eyes. "Who do you think you are?" Terri laughed. "I'm Terri Fletcher" Robin put her sunglasses down. "That sounds so fimilar" Terri

laughed again. "It should we went to Hillman together" That time Robin laughed. "Terri Fletcher! Hah I remember you. You stole my

boyfriend, Jay" Terri tried not to laugh. "Are you here to see him?",asked Terri. "See who?" "Jay of course" Robin cackled. "That weirdo.

No! I didn't even know he was here. The only reason I'm in stupid Indiana is because my friend Lauren is getting surgery today. Plus I

hate hospitals, but my Lauren really wanted me here", said Robin rolling her eyes. "Oh well Jay is here because he got in a car accident"

Robin put her sunglasses back up. "Like I care" Terri waved and left. She went back to her dorm. "Denise you will not believe this!"

Denise shook her head. "No you won't believe this" They both laughed. "I'll go first", said Denise all serious. "I saw Scott and he was

flirting with these girls. I couldn't believe it and then he gave them his number!" Terri looked at the ground. "Well he's single so it dosen't

matter" Denise's mouth dropped. "It's okay Jay and I are back together" Denise shook her head. "I've always told you he was bad news

but whatever", said Denise shrugging her shoulders. "Guess who I saw today?" "Who", Denise asked. "Robin" Denise laughed. "Well I'm

gonna make some ramen noodles. Want some?", said Denise still laughing. "Sure thanks" Terri grabbed her books and started studying.

**I want 5 reviews. 5 okay just five. I could have asked for more but no. SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! and if you don't have a pen name now. no problem! Just review! PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13

"Terri the phone's for you!" Terri got up and got the phone. "Hello?", said Terri. "Ms.Fletcher today Jay is being released out of the hopsital, we have noticed that he has no

home in the U.S right now" Terri nodded "I will gladly let him stay at my dorm" The nurse coughed. "You will need to help him out. We don't want him walking around for long

periods of time. The thing he needs most right now is sleep" "Okay, what time should I come?" Terri heard ruffling in the background. "Could you wait for a minute

Ms.Fletcher" "Sure" On the other end she could hear a woman yelling. Probably Robin. Terri laughed. "Okay...sorry about that any time is good to pick up Jay" Terri smiled,

"Okay" Terri hung up and grabbed her keys. "I'm going to pick up Jay", yelled Terri. With that she left and drove to the hospital. She got there and saw Jay all ready to go in

his room. She walked to him and kissed him lightly. "Hi", he whispered smiling. "Hi", Terri smiled back. The nurse came by with a bag and folders. "If you have any troubles

call the hospital" Terri nodded and took the things. "Thank you Lola", said Jay. The nurse smiled and nodded. Terri grabbed Jays hand and they walked out together. "I missed

you", Jay say whispering to Terri and kissed her cheek. . "Promise to never make me leave you again" Terri nodded and go in the car. They both drove back talking about

what they had been doing the past year. Terri and Jay got to the door and Jay kissed her and made Terri feel wonderful. She smiled and noticed someone stading behind

them. She turned and saw it was Scott. "Forget I was ever here ...sorry", Scott said and made his way to the stairs. Something in Terri wanted to chase after Scott and

apologize but realized she couldn't do that. "Lets go inside", said Jay not showing any emotion. They both got inside. The next morning Terri got up and got ready for her

class. She say Jay making breakfest. "You didn't have to",said Terri smiling. "But I wanted to and we need to talk" She grabbed a seat and he brought her eggs and toast. "I

was thinking alot about us this morning and when I was at the hospital. You mean everything to me. I promise you nothing, nothing will happen that happened. I will never

leave you again...What I'm trying to say is..." Terri smiled. "Yes!" Jay laughed, "I haven't asked anything yet" Terri blushed. "Sorry" Jay shook his head "Don't be because I

want to marry you too" Terri squealed and hugged Jay. "Whats all the comotion?", asked Denise. "I'm engaged!" Denise laughed. "In less than a week you've been engaged

twice" Terri laughed. "Yes, but this one will last...forever" Terri grabbed Jay and kissed her lightly. She wrapped her arms around Jay. "I love you Jay Corgan!"

**Sooo sorry it took me so long to update. Next chapter will be about the wedding. Aww their soo cute. Now I've done my job now you do yours! I want 10 reviews before I write the next one. I know thats a lot to ask but if you want the next chapter you have to review. So R&R please!**

**xoxo,**

**GrlWitSpunk224**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Every story does not happen to have a perfect ending"**

**- Grlwitspunk224**

Ever since Jay had asked her to marry him she had been floating on air. She hadn't felt this great since the day she met Jay. She did still feel and emptiness in her heart, but pretended it wasn't there. Jay had gone back to england for a week to pack his bags. Terri and Jay had gotten an apartment close to school. It was now late Novemeber only 3 weeks after the engagement

Terri went around the house humming looking for scissors. She found them in one of the many boxes she hadn't unpacked yet. She started to unwrap the boxes. ' L is for the way you look at me' She kept singing and as she picked up a photograph. She stopped humming and put on a painful look. It was a photograph of Todd and her. It was their one month aniversary and Todd took her to a amusement park. Todd knew how much she loved roller coasters. She kept her eyes on the photo untill the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello Baby" She smiled at the voice. "I missed you" "I missed you too, Jay" " I just wanted to call you to tell you I bought something that should be coming in today" She giggled. "Oh I do love surprises" He laughed and hung up. SHe The houses door bell went off. "I'm comming", said Terri. She got up and went to the door. A man in a Fed-ex uniform was holding a package. "For a Ms. Terri Fletcher?" "I am she" He smiled." I need you to sign here" She grabbed the pen and signed. "Have a nice day Mam" She nodded and took the package. It was moderatly sized. No fragile sticker was on the box. She wondered what it was. She got the scissors from the counter and started to cut the tap. She got the foam out and saw another little box. She opened the box and saw it was a little ornament. It read "Our First Christmas" She turned red in the face. He must have known she was Jewish.( work with me here people. I know in the movie it didn't say anything like this) She knew her family wasn't that big into her religon but her fiance had to know that. _Todd knows I'm Jewish. _Her normal self kicked in. What was she doing???? Jay didn't really know her. She had only seen him for a couple of weeks for summer camp. Then all of a sudden BAM she was marrying him. She had known Todd for longer than that. 2 years she had known Todd. She had seen Todd every day. She had known Jay for two years too but she had only seen him for 2 summers. During the school year Terri and Jay didn't talk much. Terri was different from when she was in her teenage summer years. She was an adult now. She had to move on.

Terri knew she would be breaking Jay's heart, but it was something she had to do. She dialed his number.

"Jay" "Hey Babe,get the ortament?"

"Yeah about that I'm Jewish"

Jay laughed, "Silly me I knew that" Terri sighed.

"No you didn't. Jay I think you should stay...in London for a bit longer"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because we wont be getting married so.."

"Wh..wh.. wait? What? Am I getting punked or something cause it's not funny"

"It's not supposed to be a joke"

Jay started to laugh. "You still love him don't you"

"Yeah I do"

"Thats funny"

"Really?"

"No but Im trying to lighten the mood Ter. Promise me if it dosen't work out you'll call me"

"You'll be the first to know"

"Thanks"

"Bye Jay"

"Bye Terr"

She hung up and dialed Todd's number.

"Y'ello?"

She laughed and started to cry. She had missed him so much

" Hello?"

She snifled. "Hey" She could hear heavy breathing from the other end.

"Hi Terri"

"Hi Todd"

"I haven't heard from you in a month"

"Yeah, well are you busy?"

"No"

"I need to meet you Todd"

"where?"

"At the park"

"I'll be there"

"Thanks Todd"

she grabbed her keys and got in her car. She saw the parks sign and pulled over. She saw Todd standing by a bench. She ran over and put her coat on. "Terri hey" "Todd I need to tell you I made a mistake and that I trully love you. My head was not on right. I was afraid of our marriage because I hadn't settled the Jay problem. I hadn't realized untill now that Jay was apart of my first love. That he would always have a special place in my heart for him just not all of it. Not even close. The only one who would fill my heart is you" Todd looked at Terri for a long time and then cupped his hands in her face and brought her closer to her and finally their lips touched. They held it for about a mintue untill they both moved back. She smiled and they both kissed again. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around. As they kissed and laughed the rain started to trickle down. Terri realized this was her new chapter in life. Her adult years. She waved goodbye to her summers of love and entered the door of the rest of her life. She looked into Todd's eyes and kissed him. It was a hard yet soft kiss. A kiss that meant everything.

**I know you probably all hate me, but Terri had to get over Jay. Im sorry. As they say in the Sound of Music.**

**Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu,**

**Grlwitspunk224**


	15. Side Note

Dear Readers,

Accept my full apology on my last chapter. I know that I accidently switched character names. Todd is supposed to be Scott from chapter 8. Also please do not be upset with my last chapter. It was my decision so I would like if you wouldn't yell and argue about the Jay/Terri/Scott situation. Thanks for your time.\

from,

GrlWitSpunk224


End file.
